Graduation Duel Remix
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Graduation Duel with a total different twist it's not Yugi who Jaden is battling then who? Please Read and Review
1. True Graduation, Strange Duelist

**Graduation Duel**

**Remix**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**This is a fanfic about what happen when Jaden True Graduation Duel begin, but it's not Yugi.**

**"Now Jaden raise your card in front of the deck and you will find one of the strongest duelist."said Yugi with a smile on his face.**

**Jaden raises his Winged Kuriboh up to Yugi's Deck as a shinning light blinds Jaden. Jaden awoke to find out he's not at Duel Academy he finds himself in front of Yugi's house.**

**Yugi runs out of the house tellin Grandpa he'll see him later and bumps into Jaden.**

**"O I'm sorry,"Yugi said rubbing his head.**

**Jaden turns around in shock to see Yugi standing there.**

**Jaden in shocked,"Your'e...Yugi...Muto...The King of Games!"**

**Yugi humble,"Thanks! Hey your here to Duel aren't you?"**

**"Y...Yes!" Jaden says in excitment.**

**"Well follow me to your Duel,"Yugi said.**

**Jaden follows Yugi downs to where there Dueling and Jaden sees someone standing there in the arena.**

**"Wait!? I'm not Dueling you?" Jaden said in a puzzled look.**

**"O! No! Your dueling the Godfather of Games," Yugi said as he puzzled as to wonder why Jaden thought he was gonna duel him.**

**"Yes your dueling me..."The strange man while cloaking his disguse from Jaden."So let's begin. Duel!" As the strange man Duel Disk active waiting for Jaden.**

**'Maybe I'll have to Duel this guy to Duel the King of Games' Jaden thought to himself while activing his Duel Disk.'Jaden I have a strange feeling about this guy'Yubel said while Jaden eyes turns into Yubel's eyes."Duel!"**

**The strange man draw a card."I'll start things off I summon Battle Warrior in Defense Mode 1000 and place 1 card facedown I end turn."**

**'This guy seems strange Jaden I sense something powerful within him' Yubel tells Jaden as he draw.'Maybe your right, but we gotta beat him'**

**"I draw I summon Card Trooper in Attack Mode I active Card Trooper's Special Ability I sent 3 card to the graveyard,"Jaden draws the first 3 cards to graveyard and send Necro Gardna, Elemental Hero Necroshade,and Union Attack to his graveyard. As Card Trooper attack meter increases to 1900."Now Card Trooper! Cannon Bullet!" Card Trooper fires 3 fire bullets at Battle Warrior.**

**"Not so fast!" The strange man counters ,"I active a facedown Chasm of Spikes!**

**Jaden in shock as a Chasm surrounds Card Trooper falls in and destroys it as Jaden cover from the blow."No not my Card Trooper!" Jaden life points decreases from 8000 to 7250.**

**"Card Trooper second special ability kicks in I draw 1 card when it's destroy. So I draw."**

**Jaden check his hand to see what he can as he thinks'Man this guy is good, but I know I can beat him.'"I place 3 cards facedown and call it a turn."As three card appear facedown by Jaden's left leg.**

**The strange man draws,"I play Blue Flame Swordsman I attack first with Battle Warrior, Attack with Battle Fist!"**

**Battle Warrior runs at full speed towards Jaden and uppercuts as Jaden catch himself and Jaden's Life Points drops to 6550.**

**"Now Blue Flame Swordsman, Attack him Now!"**

**Blue Flame Swordsman charged at Jaden, but Jaden was ready as Jaden pulls a card from his graveyard as Necro Gardna shoots from Jaden's graveyard and catches Blue Flame Swordsman's sword and threw him back.**

**"You were prepare I'll place two card facedown and I'll end my turn."**

**"My turn,"'Jaden wait I have a bad feeling about his traps be careful' Yubel tells Jaden before he draws.'Your right how to stop him? Wait! I know' Jaden draws,"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" As Bubbles flies through the air and turns into Bubbleman Attack Mode 800."I'll also equip him with Bubble Blaster also I'll equip Bubbleman with my Bubble Rod as Bubbleman's attack increases to 2400. Bubbleman! Bubble Bargarsh Slam!"**

**As Bubbleman targeted Battle Warrior and fires Bubble Rod with Bubble Blaster, but the strange man was ready for this.**

**"I active Skull Dice! This card reduces your monster's attack!" As the Dice rolls it hits a 2 cutting Bubbleman's attack points to 1200 and strikes Battle Warrior as Battle Warrior exploses and the strange man's life points reduce to 7500 blowing off his' cape. Jaden's eyes turns into Yubel's as the cover of smoke dissappers revealing the strange mans idenity.**

**Jaden responds in shock,"J...oe...y!?"**

**"Yeah it looks like you've guess me out now as Yuge would say "The real duel will begin."**

**To be Contuined **


	2. Joey! The Godfather of Games

**Graduation Duel**

**Remix**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**This is a fanfic about what happen when Jaden True Graduation Duel begin, but it's not Yugi.**

**Jaden's eyes turns into Yubel's as the cover of smoke dissappers revealing the strange mans idenity.**

**Jaden responds in shock,"J...oe...y!?"**

**"Yeah it looks like you've guess me out now as Yuge would say "The real duel will begin."**

**Jaden's Life Points 6550**

**Joey's Life Points 7500**

**"Joey!? I can't believe this it! Your my opponent?"**

**"Yeap sure am I believe it's my turn," Joey said as he draws. "I active the spell card Roll of Fate!"**

**"The Roll of Fate?!"Jaden said as he ponders to what the card do."Explain yourself!"**

**"I will! Roll Fate allow me to roll a dice and depending on the dice roll I can draw me that many number of cards as long as I discard the number of cards I drew from my deck!" Joey explained as a dice rolled from the card a flip to a 6."O yea I draw 6 cards and send 6 card to my graveyard. First up I play I spell card Landstar Forces! This card allows me to summon every monster with Landstar in there names and I have all 4 Landstars Swordsman of Landstar (ATK 500), Knight of Landstar (ATK 1000), Grappler of Landstar (1000), and Brigadier of Landstar! (ATK 900)" As all four Landstars are summoned and pose.**

**"Not so fast Joey you did everything I did to active my trap card!"Jaden said as he revealed his facedown card. **

**"Wat ya mean I did everything for ya!?"Joey exclaimed.**

**"My trap card that what I mean, I active Common Sacrifice!" Jaden explained to Joey.**

**"Common-who-duh-wha-duh?"Joey said in a daze.**

**"Common Sacrifice triggers when my opponent have 3 or more monsters on their field I choose two of your weakest monsters and summon a Level 7 or higher from my hand. So come out Elemental Hero Neos! (ATK 2500)" As Brigadier of Landstar and Grappler of Landstar get sucks into the trap card as Jaden places Neos on his Duel Disk transform the trap card into sparkling glitter dust becoming Elemental Hero Neos.**

**"Eeekk!" Joey screech."No matter I have a back-up plan I sense that Neos is your ace well then I'll show you my ace...hehehee."**

**"What?! You don't mean...?" Jaden questioned.**

**"Yeah that's rightt. I summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK 2400)!" As Red Eyes shoot from it's card surround by fire until it's wings release the flames from it."This is my ace of my deck. Now I'll contiune I play Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey exclaimed. Now! Red-Eyes! Fire Inferno Fire Blast!" As Red-Eyes opened his mouth charging up Inferno Fire Blast and firing at Jaden. Jaden cover himself from the impact.**

**"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Jaden screamed as Inferno Fire Blast engulfs Jaden reducing his life points to 4150.**

**"Now that'll teach ya!"Joey said with overconfidences."I'll show you more I'll equip Blue Flame Swordsman with Salamandra! It increase Blue Flame Swordsman's attack by 700 rasing it to 2500! Now Attack Jaden's Ace his'Elemental Hero Neos!"As Blue Flame Swordsman's blue sword changed to Salamandra and Blue Flame Swordsman launches at Neos.**

**"Not so fast! I have a trap!" Jaden tolded Joey.**

**"Eeeek!" Joey respond.**

**"It called Astral Shift! It's a little trap card of mines that makes your attack into a direct attack!"**

**"But! Why?!" Joey told Jaden in a confuse state.**

**Blue Flame Swordsman bypass Neos and slice Jaden as Jaden loss more life points and fell to his knee.**

**"Aah!" Jaden falls to the ground with his life points now 1650.'What were you thinking Jaden?'Yubel questioned Jaden'I'll what...I...was thinking...'Jaden tells Yubel."I have a trap!! I active the trap known as Damage Interest!" Jaden tells both Joey and Yubel."See when I'm dealt damage I can double the damage right back at Joey!"**

**"Eeeek! No way!" Joey said in shocked.**

**"Eeeek is right now Damage Interest fire!" Jaden mocking Joey. As Damage Interest glows and shoot a streaming beam at Joey. Joey's Life Points thus drops to 2500."I'm not done yet! Astral Shift have another effect I can draw one card!" Jaden draws.'So that was your plan double the damage he gives you.'Yubel tells Jaden. Jaden then looks at the card he drew it was Super Polymerzation, as Jaden looks at it thinking back on all they been through with that card.'Yubel this is the card that brought us together I'll show Joey the bond between me and you with this card.'Yubel nods and re-enters Jaden. Jaden then stands up.**

**"Joey! Now this is where the real Duel begins!"Jaden tells Joey with a smile on his face.**

**To be Contuined**


	3. Soul of a Duelist

**Graduation Duel**

**Remix**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**This is a fanfic about what happen when Jaden True Graduation Duel begin, but it's not Yugi.**

**"Eeeek is right now Damage Interest fire!" Jaden mocking Joey. As Damage Interest glows and shoot a streaming beam at Joey. Joey's Life Points thus drops to 2500."I'm not done yet! Astral Shift have another effect I can draw one card!" Jaden draws.'So that was your plan double the damage he gives you.'Yubel tells Jaden. Jaden then looks at the card he drew it was Super Polymerzation, as Jaden looks at it thinking back on all they been through with that card.'Yubel this is the card that brought us together I'll show Joey the bond between me and you with this card.'Yubel nods and re-enters Jaden. Jaden then stands up.**

**"Joey! Now this is where the real Duel begins!"Jaden tells Joey with a smile on his face.**

**Jaden now looks at his hand,(Super Polymerzation, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Spark Blaster)."Joey it's still your go so make it last." **

**"Fine! I play a facedown and call it a turn."Joey said mumbling something as he ended his turn**

**"My Go! I draw!"Jaden drew a picked up Yubel.'Yubel it's you! I drew you.'Yubel spirit comes from Jaden's body as he looks at Yubel's card.'Now Jaden show him your spirit, our bond, our power.''You're right! Let's show'em.'"But First Neos strike his Red-Eyes B. Dragon!"(Sorry Atticus I know how much this card means to you and Joey). As Neos zoom towards Red-Eyes B. Dragon and jumps high in the sky and slashs Red-Eyes in the middle as Red-Eyes shattered inflict damage to Joey.**

**"Red-Eyes NO!"As Joey falls to the ground 2400.**

**"Joey it's your move."Jaden announced as he sets 2 card facedown.**

**"My turn! I sacrifice my Blue Flame Swordsman to summon Jinzo!(2400) I'm not done yet I sacrifice my Jinzo to summon Jinzo Lord!(2600)" As Joey's Jinzo was replace by a new form of Jinzo."With this card I can stop your traps! Now Jinzo Lord attack his Neos with Cyber Energy Bolts!"**

**Jinzo Lord takes both hands with Cyber Energy Bolts launches at Neos as Neos explores in front of Jaden.**

**"No! Neos!" As Jaden's life points drops to 1550.**

**"That'll teach ya!" Joey tolded Jaden.**

**"I'll show you I draw!"Jaden picks up a card and analyze his hand before his move."I play The Shallow Grave! I bring back Neos (2000) and you can choose now!"**

**"I choose Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2000) in Defense Mode." Joey tells Jaden.**

**'Jaden use my power show Joey your soul' Neos looks towards Jaden as Jaden is hesitated to summon Yubel.'You sure Neos?' Neos nods his head at Jaden.'Ready Yubel?''I'm ready let's do it together.'Yubel tells Jaden as Jaden's eyes becomes Yubel.**

**"Joey! I will show you my soul!" **

**Joey response,"Your Soul!?"**

**"Yes! I tribute Neos and Bubbleman to summon myself, partner,and my soul. Meet Yubel! (ATK 0)"Yubel's wings are shown when she's summon and spread her wings revealing herself to Joey as wind blows towards Joey."Joey this is my soul!"**

**"Your soul that's your soul?!"Joey exclaimed.**

**"Yes we are one!"Both Yubel and Jaden exclaimed to Joey as both Jaden's and Yubel's eyes glow together.**

**To be Contuined**


	4. Yubel! I find what I lost!

**Graduation Duel**

**Remix**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**This is a fanfic about what happen when Jaden True Graduation Duel begin, but it's not Yugi.**

**"Yes! I tribute Neos and Bubbleman to summon myself, partner,and my soul. Meet Yubel! (ATK 0)"Yubel's wings are shown when she's summon and spread her wings revealing herself to Joey as wind blows towards Joey."Joey this is my soul!"**

**"Your soul that's your soul?!"Joey exclaimed.**

**"Yes we are one!"Both Yubel and Jaden exclaimed to Joey as both Jaden's and Yubel's eyes glow together.**

**"Joey! Feel the power of my soul! Yubel! active your special ability!" Yubel's third eye glows as Jinzo Lord's belts launches towards Yubel."Joey did I mean to tell you Yubel takes no damage and you damage equal to your monster's attack!"**

**"No way!"Joey said in amazed."But I a trap more of a spell,but I play Battle Stop!"**

**"Battle What!?"Jaden told Joey as Joey explained.**

**"Battle Stop! Is a spell that actives when a monster have a special ability I cancel not only the Battle,but it cancels out all monsters effects and neither ones of can conducts battle phase!"**

**"Well I'll end my turn!"Jaden steamed as he let Joey go.**

**"My move! I summon Alligator's Sword in Defense mode (1200) and switch Jinzo Lord to Defense mode (1600) as well and end my turn"Joey said as Jinzo Lord and Alligator's Sword switched to Defense.**

**"I draw I place one card facedown and summon Elemental Hero Clayman and end my turn!"Jaden said as a image of a card was set by his right foot.**

**"Jaden your soul has a downfall I know it. Jinzo Lord! Destroy his Clayman! with that I end my turn!" **

**"My turn! I draw I play the spell card that once brought me and Yubel toegther I reveal my facedown card!"Jaden told Joey as looked confuse.**

**"Not so fast remember Jinzo Lord cancels out traps!"**

**"Well your wrong! I never said it was a trap!"Jaden confirmed to Joey.**

**"What it's not a trap!"Joey exclaimed.**

**"It our bond Super Polymerzation by discard one card from my hand I can fuse anything even from your monsters! I fuse Yubel and your bond, your ace: Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" As Jaden actives Super Polymerzation Yubel and Red-Eyes are sucked into a Black Cloud fusin together to become a new beast."Now come on out! Red-Eyes B. Wiseman! (ATK 3200)"**

**Red-Eyes B. Wiseman comes from the Black Cloud form of Yubel's eye becoming a helmet as the helmet have Yubel's wings not as long as Neos Wiseman, as the whole body of Yubel's, but in armored black and having Red-Eyes' Claws and Feet, as Red-Eyes Wiseman's face is cover with a face piece with it eyes red and wings' of Red-Eyes.**

**'Yugi! He hasn't learn yet!'Yami Yugi tells Yugi.'Your right it's time for us to step in'"Yu-Gi-OH!!" As Yugi transforms into Yami Yugi.**

**Both Joey and Jaden"Yugi!"**

**"Jaden you still haven't learn yet? Haven't YOU!?"Yami Yugi questions Jaden."Answer me!"**

**"Learn what!?"Jaden wondered.**

**"What you've lost!"Yami Yugi told him.**

**"What could I've lost, but not know?!"**

**'Jaden?' 'Yubel!?' 'Jaden you know what you've lost now gain it back.'**

**"What I lost?"As Jaden ponders to the question.'I know I've lost the it what Yugi is trying to said is to enjoy the duel! That's what I've lost to have fun and enjoy the duel' Jaden thought as he turns towards Yugi.**

**'Looks like he's found what he's looking for' Yugi tells Yami Yugi.'Yes it's look like he finally learn to enjoy his duels.'**

**"Joey it's on now! I'm gonna enjoy this Duel starting now I active Red-Eyes B. Wiseman special ability I can force your monster to attack Wiseman so Jinzo Lord attack My Red-Eyes B. Wiseman!" Jaden said with a smile on his face.**

**"O no!" Joey covers from impact.**

**Joey's life points hits 600**

**"Now Alligator's Sword, attack Red-Eyes B. Wiseman!" Jaden told Joey's Alligator's Sword.**

**As Alligator's Sword lauches towards Red-Eyes Wiseman,but Joey had a trap.**

**"I active a trap card! Go Nutrient Z! It's a little trap that increases my life points by 4000 before Damage Calculation!" Joey told Jaden.**

**Joey's Life Points increases from 600 to 4600 as he's life points drops to 2900.**

**"Joey I'm not done both your monsters attack is dealt to you as direct damage."Jaden added.**

**"Facedown card Go! I play Hyper Refresh!"Joey counter Jaden's effect**

**now Joey's Life Points increases to 7000 and is reduce back to 2900.**

**"Joey! Yugi! and the Pharaoh! Thank you for teaching me what I've lost now I'll remember it forever,Yugi I'm coming for you next and it'll be our funest duel ever! Now Red-Eyes B. Wiseman attack! Joey's life points!"**

**As Wiseman glides across the field and lauches it's claws at Joey and slashes him and Joey's Life points hit 0.**

**Joey looks down,but gives a smile,"Now you've got'en wat you've lost ready to take on the King of Games?"**

**As Yami Yugi straps his Duel Disk on his arm and walks to the field.**

**"Yeah! This has been my dream! I finally get to start my Duel with Yugi Muto the King of Games!"Jaden said while he's reshuffling his deck.**

**"Ready Jaden?" Yami Yugi said facing Jaden.**

**"You know it!" Jaden said while Yubel's spirit standing next to him.**

**"DUEL!!"**

**As Yugi and Jaden stands face to face ready to duel.**


End file.
